Morpheus Wikia:Advanced Players Guide
Like the new players guide, there is guidelines to follow for those who wish to become more active in the Morpheus community. Introducing and OOC Please be in character OR if needed OOC, always use brackets when in room. We have OOC chats available for extended periods of OOC. When a person comes into the room. Look at they're profile. * IF YOU DO NOT THINK A PERSON IS A ROLEPLAYER, BUT THEY HAVE CAME IN WITHOUT EXTENDED OOC OR RUDE REMARKS DO NOT POST THEM THE GUIDE UNTIL THEY SAY (Hello) IN THE ROOM. * If the person is clearly a roleplayer by there profile, then feel free to post the guide on entry. * Boot someone if they come in, use multiple ooc posts without brackets due to clearly not knowing what roleplay is. Swagtastic101: Intrests: Dem Bitchez would 99.9% NOT be a roleplayer. * If someone has any questions about the guide, invite to PC. Always be friendly and welcoming to new players. Starting up RP or Keeping a Flowing Session. Everyone should attempt to start role play. No matter the detail of the opening post. If one person finds them self commonly starting up RP when others in the room are able to, send them a friendly message reminding them to have equal input. If a player does not post directly to a character, do not bend over backwards just to please them. Send them a friendly message reminding them to make the effort with the other characters in the room. State your characters whereabouts when a new person enters, whether this be in action, or in brackets, to make sure all get involved. It's up to you to get involved, but if you are posting directly to people and still getting no response try whispering or pulling them into a chat to talk to them about it, or write down a name down and discuss it with the room owner when available. This is a any-liner room. If you choose to make smaller posts, do not assume people know what your OC is doing, what they are wearing, why they are acting a certain way, how they act ETC. If you do not post it, there is nothing to follow. Input on Storyline Everyone is expected to take part in storyline-planning, small events, battles, missions etc. The room owners have a life and things to do away from computer and they cannot work alone. Please give ideas and offer help on anything you feel can be used in story. This can be an arc based around YOUR OC if you wish, as long as it includes the group. Take ideas to the Room Owner. No idea is a stupid idea. Creating Character Profiles/Wikia Pages When you have in role play for more than 1 month, you will be advised to make a character profile. When your OC has been here for 3 months, you will be requested to make one for the character. A wikia profile of your character will be requested if.... * You are a face/name many would know within the role you have put yourself (Royalty, high rank's etc) * You are a fighter, especially if you are to attend a mission or group event. * You have been in the role play for 6 weeks. Always ask before making another wikia page that is not character profile, however, you are welcome to make country's, races, classes ETC for the wikia after asking room owner/wikia founder :) Please feel free to correct any spelling or grammar you see across the wikia. Please take part in Wikia Forums. Multi-playing We allow multi-playing HOWEVER to have more then one character, the first must have a full confirmed Wikia profile. Please wait at least a month to introduce a new character, unless the others choose to leave the story line though choice of there own or otherwise. Please always approach the room owner if you wish to bring in a new character, there is no cap on how many HOWEVER you can only have one OC WITHOUT a profile at all time. Please establish all previous OC's though profile before introducing another.